Wedding Dress
by bb.outrageous
Summary: Today was the day that everyone had been waiting for. It was the day that he wished would never arrive. It should have been him putting that ring on her finger, but instead he was forced to fake a smile and watch her give her heart away. Full Summ. inside


**[author's note]**Hello all you Fairy Tail fans~! This is peanutRAWRZ under a new pen name now. I was getting bored of the same old one I've been using since like the second half of my freshmen year. I'm finally back from a long hiatus and I'm ready to start writing again. My updates are long overdue on some of my stories, but I can't help the fact that high school teachers enjoy tormenting us students with loads of homework as though we don't have lives. This is my first Fairy Tail fic so it may not reach the standard of all those good fanfics out there. I just hope you all enjoy reading this story about Erza and Gray. I'm a huge Grayza fan and I'm disappointed that there's not a lot of them out there so I decided I may as well add my input to the bunch. This fanfiction was inspired by the Korean song 'Wedding Dress' by Tae Yang. I suggest that if you have the time, go to youtube and check it out. There's an english version to the song but it doesn't have the mv for it, so my suggestion is to watch the Korean version first to get an understanding of where the idea came from. The ending is opposite of what happens in the mv since I wasn't particularly fond of the ending. WELL enough of my ranting. I hope you all enjoy my first Fairy Tail fic.

**[disclaimer]**I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. They are the property of the wonderful Hiro Mashima. If I did own Fairy Tail, Grayza would canon and there wouldn't be all this crazy "who the heck is he going with" stuff.

**[full summary]**Today was the day that everyone had been waiting for. It was the day that he wished would never arrive. His prayers were futile as he watched her walk down the aisle in that wedding dress with a small smile on her lips. It should have been him placing the ring on her finger, but instead he was forced to fake a smile and watch as the woman he loved gave away heart to another man.

* * *

><p>Wedding Dress<p>

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>I know we're done and it's none of my concern, but how can two be windin' out from only weeks in goin' out. Just makes me feel that what we had was real. Could it be or is it too late? (Oh, oh baby) Baby! Listen to your heart, won't let you down. Cause you should be my lady! Now that we're apart love will show how life carries on … I've never felt so strong. Life can lead us to a happiness never ending if we just know that we belong to each other …"<strong>_

_**-Tae Yang 'Wedding Dress English Version'-**_

Gray sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror. His reflection stared back, replicating the look of sadness that covered his expression. He was dressed in his best clothes he could possibly buy despite the lack of funds he had in his bank account due to the excessive bar adventures he had gone on with Natsu and the others from the company.

"This is it, isn't it?" Gray muttered to himself as his eyes shot a quick glance to the digital clock sitting on the dresser besides him where the red numbers were flashing in warning , indicating that if he didn't leave now he would be late for the event that everyone had been waiting months for. Unfortunately enough, he wasn't included in that large group that was ecstatic to hear that Magnolia's most eligible bachelorette was tying the knot in the next hour or so.

The news that _the _Erza Scarlet was engaged to Jellal Fernandes had been announced months ago when the happy couple arrived at the office with wide smiles on their lips. The whole office had practically been bustling with excitement to hear that Erza had decided to tie the knot with the poster boy. Only a handful of people were disappointed with the outcome of the situation. From what he had heard, there was had been a long running bet going on over who Erza would marry: Gray Fullbuster, who had been one of her closest friends since she was accepted into the company, or Jellal Fernandes, Erza's childhood best friend and Fiore's cover boy who practically emanated power and wealth. It didn't come as much of a surprise to them since the couple had been together for quite a while after Gray and Erza's relationship had crumbled.

Gray exhaled, falling back onto his unmade bed that he had left only half an hour ago after a long night of causing a ruckus throughout the well-known Magnolian clubs. His eyes felt heavy, threatening to close as he stared up at the ceiling fan that was rotating above him. He watched as the white blades continued to spin around, moving the air around the room continuously. His gaze lessened as he threw an arm over his eyes, covering the light that was protruding through the curtain's crack.

"Damn …" he cursed as he thought back to the happier times when he and Erza were still together.

"_Gray!"_

_He chuckled as he pulled her back against his chest, one arm slung around her waist as the other snatched the phone from her hands. He held her tightly as against him as she struggled in his grasp in her attempts to snatch the stolen phone out of his outstretched hand._

_Erza's brown eyes squinted in frustration, her head tilted back so she could look up at him with that stupid grin plastered on his face. "Give it back, Gray," she stated her voice hard as she crossed her arms across her chest, "Unless you really want a bruise on your face this time around."_

_Gray grinned as he nuzzled her neck, slipping the phone back into her hand. As much as he enjoyed watching her get flustered and frustrated by his antics, he didn't exactly want another bruise. The last bruise she had given him had hardly disappeared on his shoulder as though it were a fading reminder to keep from wrestling with Natsu again when they were anywhere near her office._

"_It's not my fault you suck tremendously at video games, Erza." He pointed out as he watched her attention shoot back to the phone. The sound of repetitive gaming music resounded from the speakers as she continued with the game that he had personally introduced her to. It amazed him how Erza Scarlet, the most talented and feared workers at Fairy Tail Corp., could be addicted to something she once deemed 'childish' and 'silly.' He chuckled lightly, his chin resting on the top of her head as he watched her beam with pride as she beat his high score._

_Erza glanced up at him, a smirk tugging at her lips as she shot him a look of victory. "It looks like the self-proclaimed king has lost his throne." She taunted, watching as his face paled. She laughed slightly as he growled in frustration and quickly exited the game. "It must be glitched." He grumbled and tossed the phone to the side of the coffee table._

_She rolled her eyes before shifting in his hold so that she was facing him on the couch. "Don't be such a sore loser, Gray Fullbuster." _

_Gray frowned as he brushed the back of his hand across her cheek. "Having my girlfriend beat me at my own game isn't exactly the greatest news in all of Fiore." He pointed out. His frown shifted into a soft smile as he gazed down at her face._

_Her beauty was flawless. She practically radiated beauty. Her nickname wasn't Titania for nothing._

_He smiled and pressed his forehead against hers lightly all while keeping eye contact with the woman he was glad to call his._

"_I love you …" he muttered, closing the gap between their lips in a gentle kiss. He felt her arms wrap around his neck as she pulled him closer. The ends of her scarlet hair tickled his skin as they embraced. If only he could freeze time, he would be able to die a happy man. His hands slipped around her waist as he deepened the kiss._

_Their contact broke for only a moment, allowing their eyes to meet again and for her to whisper three words to him before falling back on the couch._

"… _I love you …"_

"Oi, Gray!"

A familiar voice broke him from his thoughts, followed by several loud thumps against the wooden door. Gray sighed as his turned his attention back towards the clock that had been playing the song that played during the first date. The clock flashed its red numbers, brightly displaying the fact that he had been lost in his memories for almost twenty minutes.

"Gray, open the damn door!"

He shook his head at Natsu's loud voice that couldn't be muffled despite the fact that the door was a lot thicker than the last door he had broken when the two had gotten into a drunken brawl over who could drink the most alcohol.

"We're going to be late, Gray! Erza will be upset if we're not there at her wedding."

Lucy's voice could barely be heard over Natsu's fit of shouting and pounding. With a heavy groan, Gray pushed off of the bed and threw on the black suit jacket. He didn't bother to button the jacket up before pulling the door open roughly. His eyes met his pink haired best friend's eyes before closing the door behind him. His eyes narrowed as he watched Natsu's expression harden.

"I know this is hard for you, man, but you need to pull yourself together." Natsu stated, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Gray simply shrugged his shoulders before leading the way out of the condominium and down the pathway towards the town's church. His gaze fell on the couple walking a few steps in front him. He couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy at how well their relationship was progressing. Deep down, he still wished that his relationship with Erza had been able to withstand the hardships they went through so they could still laugh together just like Natsu and Lucy could.

His eyes caught the proper attire the two wore as he looked them up and down. From the looks of it, Lucy had managed to convince him to wear proper attire to Erza's wedding. It differed greatly compared to the casual clothes he had worn to Mirajane's wedding. Gray chuckled at the memory of the thick skulled Dragneel being chewed out and scorned by the poster girl of Fairy Tail Corp. Lucy was dressed in a pale blue halter dress that she had personally picked out with Erza when they went bridal shopping a few months back. According to Natsu, Lucy had been dieting for weeks for this event although he had insisted that there was no need for her to lose weight to fit the dress.

"Looks like we made it in time." Lucy beamed as they found themselves standing at the base of the large set of stairs that led up to the cathedral.

Gray nodded his face solemn as they ascended the steps. His feet felt heavier with every step he took. He cursed himself mentally for being so weak at such a time like this. Even if he wasn't fond of the idea of his only love marrying herself off to Jellal, he could at the very least force himself to smile on her special day. Erza would probably want that …

As they entered the cathedral, the voices of their fellow Fairy Tail members filled their ears. The loud voices of Jet and Droy arguing over who would get to dance with Levy first after the wedding echoed over the conversations the others were having. In one corner, Mirajane could be seen cuddling with Freed while they listened to Bicklows' vain attempts to stop Evergreen from trying to strangle Elfman after her unsuccessful attempts to get him to look at the new dress she had bought especially for the wedding.

"Hey, Natsu!"

Their eyes shifted towards the trio perched in one of the aisles, alcoholic beverages already in hand before the reception had even started. Cana grinned as she waved them over while Wakaba gave a whistle at Lucy's attire.

"You're looking awfully beautiful today, Lucy. Do I get to have the first dance with you?" Wakaba chuckled, and merely held up his hands in self-defense at the menacing glare that Natsu was shooting him at the mention of dancing with his girlfriend. "I mean … After Natsu gets to."

Lucy shot him a smile and placed a hand on Natsu's arm. "Of course, you can Wakaba-san." She beamed at Natsu who simply shot her a wink and escorted her towards the front of the room where they had special seats reserved just for them by Erza and Jellal. The blonde frowned, noting that Gray was still standing back at the entrance, a gloomy expression lacing his face. "Are you not coming up with us?" she called.

Gray looked up and shot her a small smile. "I'll be there in a bit. I just have something to do." He called before exiting the room, leaving the pair with a confused look.

Lucy furrowed her brows, her face full of worry as she squeezed Natsu's arm. "I hope he's not going to leave. I know he's hurting and all, but it would hurt Erza to know that he didn't stay."

Natsu nodded and placed his other hand over hers in a comforting manner. "Don't worry. I've known Gray since we were kids. He wouldn't run away at such an important moment."

-x-

Erza sighed as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. The white veil had yet to be pulled over her face, but she was already dressed in her gown. Her ears perked at the sound of the door opening. Her brown eyes dropped towards the corner of the mirror that would reflect the doorway.

A small smile tugged at her lips as she turned to look at the familiar figure.

"You know it is bad luck to see the bride in her wedding dress." She chided with a light shake of her head.

Gray chuckled slightly as he walked away from the doorway and into the white room. From the looks of it, the girls had been working to make sure that Erza looked her very best for her special day although there wasn't much they had to do. "You know that really only applies to the groom." He held back the scorn that came with his words as he pulled her into a hug. "You look beautiful, Erza."

Her gaze softened as she rested her head against his shoulder. It was a familiar warmth that she had grown accustomed to for as long as they had known each other. It was a warmth that she missed dearly. She let out a light sigh before pulling away, her brown eyes meeting his black ones.

Gray felt her relax against him before pulling away shortly after. His attempts to keep the frown from appearing on his lips were almost in vain, and as a result, he merely turned his head away. It tore him apart to know that it was hard to be comfortable around each other knowing that their chances of getting back together were practically done for. Their promises to each other to keep their friendship strong after their break up was still intact but with every day that passed after she began dating Jellal, they only seemed to drift farther away.

They had remained close despite the lack of time they spent together afterwards. It was awkward for him to be around the couple although Jellal seemed to accept him as a friend. Any time alone with Erza was always interrupted by the blue haired pretty boy. He didn't show that it bothered him though since Erza seemed to smile whenever he was around.

He sighed, plopping down on the couch opposing the vanity mirror, arm resting on the back of it. His eyes watched her as she sat back down, facing the mirror. He couldn't see the expression she had on her face well, but he could tell that she was deep in thought. Perhaps she was thinking of their past like he had been earlier that day.

Before he knew it, he was lost in thought once again, traveling down memory lane …

_Gray smiled as he sat across from Erza at the small café down the block from his old apartment. It was one of their favorite places to sit down and have a nice cup of tea or coffee while discussing how their lives were going. His always kept the conversations topics away from Jellal as much as possible, but the occasional mention of his name often came out eventually during their conversations._

"_I heard that you got another raise again, Erza," Gray smirked, bringing the coffee mug up to his lips as he watched her beam with pride. "Everyone was betting that you would be promoted again except for Natsu that is. He thinks that he'll be promoted before you."_

_Erza couldn't help but let out a light laugh at his statement. Natsu had always proclaimed that he would surpass the scarlet haired ace of the company ever since they became coworkers, but the pink haired fireball had yet to accomplish that goal. "One day he will. I wouldn't be shocked if tomorrow he pulls his act together and surpasses me."_

_She gazed into the tea cup sitting on the saucer in front of her. The light plumes of steam coming from the chrysanthemum tea had already started to dissipate._

_Silence filled the air between the two now. Neither could find the words to fill the void. Only the sounds of the people around them could be heard chattering about their days or what they would do afterwards._

"_Have you found a girlfriend yet, Gray?"_

_Gray coughed, nearly choking on the coffee he was drinking as his eyes widened slightly at her words. Why was she wondering whether he had a girlfriend or not? Was she thinking of leaving Jellal and coming back to him? Questions filled his mind and he found his head spinning in confusion. He placed the mug down on the table, his hand shaking only slightly but it wasn't noticeable._

"_Gray?" Erza frowned when he didn't answer her. She didn't particularly like it when people failed to answer her._

_He broke from his thoughts and instantly met her eyes. "No, I haven't found a girlfriend yet. They aren't really my type." He confessed, rubbing the back of his head. In truth, he wasn't looking for one at all. None of the girls he met on blind dates seemed to attract him like Erza did. The void she left in his heart was difficult to fill. It was like that one space in a puzzle where you could never find the lost piece and it was left incomplete._

_Erza quirked an eyebrow and leaned forwards slightly. "I would have thought you would have at least gone out with Juvia once or twice."_

"_I actually did, and let me tell you it wasn't exactly the best date I ever went on." _

_Gray shuddered at the memory. The first and last time he had agreed on dating his blue haired stalker, he ended up sneaking out through the kitchen exit. Juvia had glared and snapped at the female waitress they had gotten at a high end restaurant and would burst into tears the moment he left her side to go to the bathroom._

_At his words, Erza couldn't help but laugh. She and everyone had known quite well that Juvia had a crush on Gray especially after most of them found her lurking around corners and hiding behind the tall plants in his office._

"_She really like you, you know." She pointed out with a small grin._

_Gray merely shrugged, a frown still on his lips. "That doesn't mean I appreciate having her cling to my arm and gushing every time I look at her." He grumbled._

_Silence met the two once again. Both of them found themselves preoccupied with looking at their respective drinks._

_He sighed. He had to say it now or he would never get the chance to say it again. Jellal could show up any moment and his chance to voice out his heart would be lost._

"_Erza … There's something I've been meaning to say."_

_The scarlet haired beauty in question lifted her head, tilting her face slightly to look at his strained expression. "What is it, Gray?"_

_Gray sighed, fist clenched underneath the table. This was it. This was his chance to tell her now._

"_Erza, I know you're in a relationship with Jellal and all, but I'm still in l-"_

"_Erza! Gray!"_

_The pair looked up to see the blue haired millionaire bounding over towards them, a wide smile on his face as he slid into the chair besides Erza. His arm found its way around her waist, pulling her close to him as he took her tea and took a sip from the porcelain cup._

"_Sorry I'm late. The meeting with the board was going on longer than I thought it would. I'm beat." Jellal sighed, tugging at his tie and loosening the silk material. His eyes met Gray's and he smiled. "I hope you kept Erza entertained while I was missing."_

_Gray swallowed the urge to kick the table over and grab him by his designer label suit and nodded. "Don't worry. I made sure that Erza wasn't too lonely will she was waiting for you." He shrugged his shoulders. Man, was he pissed now. The moment he thought he would have the chance to say it, Jellal just had to show up. He had the perfect timing._

_Jellal merely smiled, unknowing to what he had just interrupted. He turned his gaze to the girl he was holding and placed a gentle kiss upon her cheek. "You're probably wondering why I called you hear, love." He chuckled and pulled away. His hands began digging in his various pockets, looking for something in particular._

_Shit._

_Gray knew exactly what was going to happen now. His breath caught in his lungs and he found himself unable to breathe. He could feel his legs shaking underneath the table as Jellal stood up, moving the chair out of his way as he looked down at Erza with loving eyes._

_No …_

"_Erza, I know we haven't been dating for that long but I can't help but know that we were meant to be together." He started, velvet box in his hand._

"_Jellal!"_

_Erza's eyes widened as she watched the blue haired man kneel down on one knee, and opened the box. Inside was a beautiful gold ring with a large diamond set in the center._

_No._

_Gray's mind was racing. His heart was beating faster and faster with each passing second. His knuckles were pale white from how hard he was clenching his fists. This couldn't be happening. Not now._

_And then came the final blow._

"_Erza Scarlet, will you marry me?"_

_All eyes were on them now, anticipating the scarlet haired woman's answer. Erza was noticeably shocked by his sudden proposal and was stuttering for the right words._

"_Jellal … I don't know what to say." She confessed. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "We're moving too quickly, but …" She paused, her eyes meeting Gray's for a moment before looking back to Jellal. "But I don't think that should stop us. I will, Jellal."_

_For a moment, Gray's heart stopped. It was as though time had stopped and the only thing he could feel was his heart clenching tightly. Is this what heartbreak felt like?_

_He pushed away from the table quickly, the leftover coffee in his mug spilt over the wooden table as he did. The couple's eyes met his and he quickly gulped. If he acted like this, his jealousy would be highly evident._

"_Sorry." He forced a laugh as he glanced over at the clock on the wall. "I promised Natsu I'd go with him to hit some bars half an hour ago. I've got to go. Congratulations on your engagement." _

_Before either of them could say anything, he was out the door and down the street._

_When he was far enough away, Gray paused in an alleyway, back pressed firmly against the brick wall as he slumped down. His hand cover his face as his shoulders shook._

"_Damn it all!" he cursed, causing several passersby to look his way before scurrying off._

"Gray?"

He blinked, entering reality once again as Erza shook his shoulder lightly. Makarov stood in the room this time, looking between the two with knowing eyes.

"You've been staring at the coffee table for the past ten minutes. The wedding is about to start." Erza smiled, placing a warm hand over his before letting go of him.

Gray cleared his throat and stood up, knees slightly shaky from sitting without any movement. "Right." He forced a smile as he helped to pull the veil over her face. One last hug settled the deal. "I wish you much happiness, Erza …"

He let go of her, and moved from the room, narrowly stepping on Makarov's foot as he did so.

The noise of the large room filled his ears as he once more pushed through the doors. He caught Natsu's eyes and he could have sworn he heard Natsu says something along the lines of "I told you he wouldn't run off," to Lucy.

He let the remark slide as he sat down on the opposite side of Lucy, the side closest to the aisle. When the priest took his position at the podium and Jellal stood at the ready, the noise immediately silenced. The elderly woman took this as her cue to start playing as the doors creaked open to reveal Makarov attempting to lead Erza down the aisle. Instantly, the girls began to gush over how beautiful she looked in her wedding dress while the men shot out the winks and smiles.

Gray's breath hitched as he stood along with the rest of them, his eyes practically glued on her glowing figure. Their eyes met for a moment and his fake smile seemed to crumble. The moment Makarov handed her over to Jellal had his heart aching at the sight of it. He turned away, unable to bear seeing the site before him. When he had imagined Erza standing up there in that flowing white gown that fit her curves perfectly, he had pictured him in Jellal's place. He scowled clenching his fist as they exchanged vows, staring into each other's eyes with the same love he and Erza had.

It wasn't right.

It should have been him up there in Jellal's place, but instead he was sitting there watching as the love of his life was about to tie the knot with said blue haired man. He had been one second too late that day at that stupid café. If only Jellal hadn't shown, it would have been him up there, not Jellal.

He had to do something. He couldn't just sit there and let this all go by without doing something. If he didn't, his conscience would never let him live it down.

"If anyone has an objection to why these two people should not wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

This was his moment.

Gray gulped, hands shaking as he looked around. Not a single objection was made.

"And so, with the power vested in me I now pro-"

"STOP!"

Everyone's eyes seemed to widen tenfold as their gaze fell upon the standing body of Gray Fullbuster. His expression was dead serious. His hands were clenched by his side as he stared up at the three people at the front. The priest was in utter shock at his sudden objection. Not once in his lifetime of leading wedding processions had any one person objected to the union of a couple. Usually if there was a person that would, they wouldn't have been invited or didn't show up.

Jellal's face was deadpan as he blinked at the man. Erza's on the other hand was a mix between horror and despair at her best friend's sudden outburst and objection to her marriage.

Gray's expression hardened as he stepped forwards, grabbing her hand and pulling her down to him. Before anyone could blink, he had his lips pressed against hers. The soft feel of her lips were so familiar to him as he held her close to him. He could various outbursts and statements at his action, but he didn't care anymore. If hadn't done this, he wouldn't have gotten the chance to tell her how he felt.

He broke the kiss a moment later, staring at her startled expression. He waited for the hit to come but it never came.

This was it. He sighed, his grip on her tightening, refusing to let her escape again before he could say it. "Erza, I'm sure you probably hate me now after I just interrupted your wedding, but I have good reason." He started, eyes glued to hers. "I've been meaning to tell you this since before blue boy over there ever proposed to you. Erza, I'm still in love with you! I always have been even after we broke up. I know you're in love with Jellal now but I had to get it out now."

Erza's eyes were wide now at this point, tears threatening to spill over as they started to brim. "Gray …"

Gray forced a smiled and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry, Erza." He whispered softly into her ear. "I wish you a happy life." And with that, he let go and was out of the cathedral before anyone could stop him.

"Gray! You asshole, get back here!"

"Gray!"

"What the hell was that, Fullbuster?"

Erza watched silently as his figure disappeared behind the large oak doors. She bit down on her lower lip as she resisted the urge to cry, but her attempts became futile as the drops slid down her cheeks. She was Erza Scarlet. She didn't cry for things like this so why was she crying now?

-x-

Gray sighed as he stopped half way down the stone steps of the cathedral. Earlier, there hadn't been a single cloud in the sky. Now it was thundering and raining down upon him.

"I guess this is a sign that either the sky pities me or is punishing me for what I just did in there." Gray said to himself, forcing a small smile as he dug through his pockets. He pulled out a small velvet box. With a flick of his thumb, he popped the top open to reveal a gold ring with a small red gem in the center. He had originally bought the ring a few weeks before they had broken up, and had been waiting for the right time to propose. Things just got in the way and the ring had been hidden away in one of his drawers since then.

His hand shook slightly as he snapped the lid shut and slipped it back into his pocket. His vision blurred as he swiped at his eyes. This wasn't the time to be feeling sorry for himself. He had just ruined Erza's wedding and here he was moping just right outside the doors.

"Damn it!" He cursed, punching the ground beneath him with as much force as he could muster. The cement cracked from the force, but the pain seared through his hand. "Shit."

He pulled his hand to him as he examined it. The bones were still intact but the skin around his knuckles had split causing blood to seep out over his skin. "That's just great." He grumbled and dug in his pocket with his other hand for any kind of material to use as a temporary bandage. The pain stung deeply, however it wasn't the pain of the wound that was hurting him.

His heart was aching. It was getting harder to breathe as he stared out into the rain covered streets. He could feel his eyes stinging from the tears that were filling his eyes. They mingled with the rain as they fell, leaving any passerby to believe that it was rain sliding down his cheeks rather than the tears of his sorrow and pain.

A gloved hand reached out, white handkerchief in hand.

"Here."

Gray looked up at the sound of her voice, eyes wide with question. There she was standing out in the rain in her wedding dress holding out a handkerchief for him to use. Wasn't she supposed to be going on with her wedding ceremony?

"What are you doing out here, Erza?" Gray managed to squeeze out before the silence got to him again. He reluctantly reached out his hand to take the piece of cloth but in exchanged slid out of his jacket and handed it to her. "At least wear this. You're going to catch a cold in such thin clothes."

The scarlet haired maiden merely smiled at him and slipped the jacket over her shoulders as she sat down beside him. "Are you alright?"

He didn't answer. Instead he forced a laugh as he looked at her with serious eyes. "You're avoiding the question, Erza. Why aren't you in there with Jellal?" he didn't bother trying to control the venom that laced his words when he said his name.

"It's over."

At her statement, his eyebrow rose in confusion. "What?"

She smiled as she looked out into the empty street. "You heard me, Gray. I said that it's over between me and Jellal." Her eyes met his, brown meeting black.

Gray sighed. As much as he disliked Jellal and his charm, he couldn't help but feel bad for ruining their relationship. He didn't mean to hurt Erza, but at the time he was only thinking of himself when he stood up only minutes ago. "I'm sorry about that. I just had to say it."

"It's not your fault, Gray." Erza beamed at him, slipping her arm through his. "Because of what you did, you helped me to realize that I was never truly in love with Jellal. Perhaps I was in love with the idea of getting married, but not to Jellal." She laughed lightly at the confused expression that still covered his face and pulled him into her arms. "I'm saying that I'm still in love with you as well, Gray."

"Erza …"

He held her tightly against him as she buried her face into his chest. Of all those times he had dreamt of this moment, it was finally happening. Erza was finally where she belonged: in his arms. A large smile tugged at his lips as breathed in her scent, running his fingers through her loose scarlet locks.

"Let's get married." He muttered softly.

Erza smiled and nodded, hands gripping the front of his shirt. For the second time that day she cried, but this time these were tears of happiness. "Yes, Gray. Let's get married." She pulled away, a smile tugging at her lips before they met his in a warm embrace.

"See? I told you they'd be the ones to tie the knot!"

Both of them blinked in unison as they turned their heads behind them. There they were. All of Fairy Tail Corp. was standing right behind them, grinning and beam like there was no tomorrow. Natsu and Lucy along with the master stood at the front of the pack, wide grins on their faces.

"Congratulations you two. I'm so happy for you guys." Lucy smiled looking about ready to join Erza in the tearfest. Natsu merely smirked and held out a thumbs up towards Gray. "I knew I was going to win that bet." The pink haired man turned around glowering at Wakabe with an evil grin. "You owe a hundred bucks."

Gray burst out laughing and shook his head. His eyes met Erza's and they shared a small smile before standing up. The sky overhead began to clear and the light from the sun peaked through the moving clouds.

Everything seemed right again in his world. Erza was finally back in his arms where she was supposed to be. His day seemed to be getting brighter by the second. What started out as the worst day of his life suddenly became the happiest moment he could possibly imagined. He watched as the sun became visible and the gray skies turned blue. He turned his attention to the woman in his arms and grinned.

Yes.

They definitely belonged together.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading my first Fairy Tail fanfiction. I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Please review, favorite, add to alerts ... Whatever you desire xD Thank you once again.<strong>


End file.
